


Turn Me On

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Vision (Marvel), Alpha Yon-Rogg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Janet Van Dyne, Beta Loki (Marvel), Beta Scott Lang, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, Omega Everett Ross, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Wanda Maximoff, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car, Stephen Strange-centric, Tony Stark-centric, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: 𝑇𝘩𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑎𝑙𝑟𝑦 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑎𝑛 𝑒𝑥𝑐𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛.Tony Stark and Stephen Strange have a rivalry for being the best student.Tony is a young orphan who is in the care of his cousin and his wife. Stephen lives under the strict mandate of his parents.Being in their last year of high school, they should be focused on winning the valedictorian, however, a night at a clandestine club will spark a strong attraction between them.Tony ends up fucking with the handsome Alpha and regrets it, but Stephen is not willing to allow that incredible Omega to leave his side.
Relationships: Everett Ross & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Stephen Strange, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Scott Lang/Janet Van Dyne, Stephen Strange & Thor, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Sunset Bain/Tony Stark (past), Tony Stark & Janet Van Dyne, Tony Stark & Yon-Rogg, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Yon-Rogg/Everett Ross
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the song "Turn me on" by Kevin Lyttle.
> 
> I don't know much about the school system in America, so I'm sorry.

The bitter peach smell, courtesy of the sad Omega sitting behind me, fills my nostrils.

It is the delivery of the History exam and some have scored below the average. For my part, I am willing to tear the paper sheet apart and not have the evidence of my qualification. I am one of the best students, I am struggling to get the valedictorian and the doomed B at the top of the exam sheet is absolutely baffling.

Professor Graham calls Strange and he immediately rises from his seat, heading towards the professor to take his exam. The Alpha turns around and returns to his seat with a superior smile on his chiseled face. Before taking a seat, he holds his exam sheet in front of my nose, showing me his "A+" written in red pen. Anger travels from my belly to my throat, I'm quite tempted to grab his dark hair and rip it out. Unfortunately I can't do it. Not out of cowardice, but I promised my cousin Vision —who is my legal guardian after my parents died— that I wouldn't get in trouble again again after the cafeteria incident with Strange.

A whole week I had a black eye before it disappeared from my face.

Since we were juniors, Stephen Strange and I have had a competition to be top of the class, and while at first it was just about getting good grades, our rivalry has increased to such a degree that the only words that come out of our mouths are insults every time we start a conversation.

What happened in the cafeteria got out of hand because I exploded. We were in a typical argument when the asshole brought up the subject of my ex-girlfriend's infidelity. It had been a few days after I found out about Sunset's betrayal, so I was depressed, and the bastard thought it was great to screw me with that. I was the one who struck the first blow, and suddenly the cafeteria became a boxing ring. I can still remember the painful punch to my right eye, but I'm glad for the big bruise I kicked on Strange's left side.

Not every day you see an Omega beat up an Alpha.

That has been a year and surprisingly this year we have behaved in a civilized way. The insults continue, but at least I have the certainty that we will not return to the blows. Principal Fury was lenient with us in not suspending us, but we were not spared going to detention for a week.

The bell rings and the students quickly put their notebooks away and put their backpacks on their backs to get up quickly from their seats; heading to your next class or enjoying your free time.

I let out a heavy sigh as I slide my notebook and pencil into my backpack. I stand up, walking serenely and to my bad luck I run into Strange in the doorway. He has that damn little smile of triumph marked on his armored lips, I want so much to erase it with one blow, but he forced me to control my impulses.

"You never showed me your grade." I growl and push him out of my way, however, the asshole starts following me down the hall. "What happened, Stark? Did you get a lower grade?" His mocking giggle makes my insides burn on the embers. "Oh my gosh. I've beaten you!" He laughs, causing me to grind my teeth and clench my fists.

After they give us an exam, we will both teach the other the test, getting angry or rejoicing at the one who got the best grade. Calamitously, the loser of the morning has been me, pulling out an awful B. This is our last year, I cannot allow Strange to snatch the valedictorian from me, I will be the best of our generation. The stumble of that horrible B was because he was sure he had mastered the subject and I did not study. Well shit. Now I realize that it was a mistake, a mistake that I will not make a second time.

Stephen tries to get me to talk to him, however I refuse and remain silent until I enter the chemistry lab. We both go directly to the locker at the back of the room; I take out my notebook and pen and then put my backpack in the locker. Juggling my arms, I go for my robe and put it on and then sit next to my practice partner.

Blissfully Scott Lang is responsible and not lazy like half the class.

"How did the test go?" The Beta asks me and I just bow my head. "Jo, was that bad for you?"

"I octained a B in History." My cheeks are flushed with shame because History is an easy subject, dynamics is only learning dates with historical places and I had the guilt of trusting the knowledge I already had. If I had reviewed my notes as my best friend Janet told me, my grade would have been an A+.

"Oh, oh. What was Stephen's grade?" He whispers and anger reappears inside me.

"An A+." I informed him through her teeth.

He shrugs, a bit timid.

"I don't want to imagine how upset you are."

I can't answer he because at that precise moment Professor Harris made an appearance. The expression she always gave us was judgmental, as if she was against youth. She adjusted her glasses and after depositing her portfolio on her desk, she opened it and took out a purple folder. She stood firmly in front of the class and in a deep voice she addressed us.

"I've done a pair reorganization." More than one snorts and I'm no exception.

I am aware that Harris abruptly changes lab partners, she has been doing it since she started working here. She usually does it by the end of the first month, but this time she has opted to do it just two weeks before midterms. The Harris exam consists of an individual test on theory and an experimental test in duet. The two grades are divided and the final grade is obtained. The theoretical test is terrible and most recover with the experimental test, as long as your partner is not an idiot who does not even know the name of each instrument.

The teacher begins to form pairs and I hope not to be together with one of the idiots.

Scott gives me a slight smile as he leaves his seat to go with Bucky Barnes, a player on the football team. To my surprise the boy is not irresponsible and he has never failed a subject. Showing me that player stereotypes can be broken.

"Tony Stark." He straightened my back at the sound of my name, crossing his fingers. "And Stephen Strange."

"What?" I whisper in shock.

My body freezes and the name of my rival echoes in my ears. He has to be kidding. Please someone tell me this is a joke and that Stephen Strange is not actually my new partner.

Reality slaps me sharply when I see the jet sit on my left side, he adjusts his glasses and smirks at me.

"Ready for this shit, Stark?" He say joking.

It is time for the alarm clock to go off and get me out of this nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning starts off favorably the moment I know my grade in History is higher than Stark's. However, my happiness is ruined when the Chemistry teacher puts Stark and me as partners. Protesting the witch Harris is a losing war, so I swallow my discontent and proceed to sit next to my sworn arch enemy.

I joke about the situation, but the Omega just fixes his vision on the blackboard. I wince to be ignored, but my attention is required by Harris's exercise on the blackboard, so during class I can't disturb Stark.

I honestly don't remember why the two of us became rivals, maybe it was when I beat him at the science fair, I guess. The point is that we always argue and the first time we physically attacked each other was also the last. Okay, I admit I shouldn't have mentioned Bain's infidelity, although I did not imagine that his reaction was so violent. The least I expected was a weak blow, considering Stark's chaste and small stature, but the fucking dwarf surprised me with the strength he possessed. I gave him a black eye, but the douchebag almost broke my rib.

Right on my Alpha pride.

My parents gave the holy shout and went personally to Stark's home. When they returned, they were grumbling and then they punished me. I am aware that Tony's parents were killed in an accident a few years ago and that his cousin became his legal guardian. I remember this clearly because was front-page news, Howard Stark was a prominent businessman, and his arms business greatly benefited the America military. I have no idea what Stark's cousin is like, but whatever it is, he managed to piss off my parents and it was satisfying to observe that they didn't have the last word.

The Strange Family consists of a father who is part of the best law firm in the country, a successful psychologist mother who spends her time researching and writing books, and a son with an eidetic memory. At first glance it is the classic high-class and successful American family.

Bullshit. 

Eugene and Beverly are not exemplary parents. I was raised by a nanny and pathetically my only friends were books because socializing with arrogant, idiotic kids didn't excite me. I have exclusively received from my parents scolding and orders to always be the best in everything. Failure is forbidden in my family and I don't have a damn idea what parental love is.

But without a doubt the worst thing they have done is not demand that I be better or to leave half of my upbringing in the hands of a nanny. The worst thing they did was feed my older sister to the point that she decided to leave. Donna lived with constant stress and I sometimes watched her cry silently after failing a test. She was not allowed to go out to have fun, always emphasizing that her duty is to improve academically and stop being a failure. No one knew that Donna had a boyfriend and after a heated argument with my parents about not getting the lead role in Swan Lake in her ballet class, she ran away with him.

We have not heard from her, but I hope she is well and is enjoying the freedom that was denied.

Thirty minutes later, the theory class ends and we all start with the practice of the day. Today's topic is Molecular Geometry and I clearly notice how most of my classmates have no idea how to get started. I feel a pang and I feel sorry for them, none of them is my friend, but it doesn't mean that I can't get to empathize with some. For example, Lang and I share classes and despite not being friends, we get along amicably. Impressively Bucky and I hit it off in physics class, the boy isn't just muscle, he's pretty smart. I guess being Alpha helped too.

Too bad my best friends only share three classes with me. This year's assignment was terrible.

Oh, and one of my friends is also friends with Stark because Loki doesn't give a shit about our rivalry. That troublesome Beta enjoys our confrontations.

An hour goes by and Stark and I finish the practice report. He is going to hand it to the teacher while I start to clear the table. During practice, no one made any sarcastic or malicious comment, and I must grudgingly admit that Stark is the best partner I've had in years. If we didn't have a rivalry to get the valedictorian, I think we'd be good friends.

"Those who finished can retire, but do not forget to save the material and order their work station." Stark and I are the only ones to finish and we immediately take off our robes to get our backpacks.

As I leave the laboratory, the brunette rushes away from me. I wouldn't usually follow him, but something prompts me to chase him. The brunette notices this and abruptly stops.

"Why the fuck are you following me?" He says scathingly.

"Come on, Stark. You can't stay salty because I beat you." He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, trying to look intimidating. He can't.

It's like a muffin is threatening me with a lollipop, glaring at me with those sparkling whiskey eyes. The smell of strawberries and roses from him is intoxicating and the need to catch him in my arms to breathe in deeply the natural scent of him amazes me. Fuck that sounded murky.

"Fuck you Strange." He snaps and starts back on his way, but I don't follow him.

I watch him walk away and my kinky part does not avoid appreciating the generous rear that he possesses. I shake my head to remove those dirty thoughts, but my mind betrays me with the speedy image of the chestnut squirming beneath me.

I direct my legs to my next class, with the fucking image embedded in my head.

────────────────────────

An immeasurable loneliness is what welcomes me at home.

Dad is still at work and Mom went to a conference in Stockholm. I go to the kitchen and frown when I read the note from the women in the service, informing me that they went to the supermarket. I move to the lobby and climb the stairs, realizing how almost spooky it is to merely hear the sound of my footsteps in the mansion. I enter my bedroom, leaving my backpack on my desk. I take off my blue coat and toss it in the laundry basket; I lie back on the mattress and stare bored at the ceiling.

The characteristic sound that I chose for my cell phone messages catches my attention. I extract the cell phone from my pants pocket and read the message on the screen.

_Loki: Hey, are you free for this friday?_

I've been going to an underground club with my friends for two years. My parents have no idea about my nightly escapades and I am careful enough not to get caught. I made myself the fame of as a boring nerd in high school and an obedient son to my parents. If my parents find out, my life will be a real hell.

Returning to the message, no one like Loki who seeks my confirmation three days before. I proceed to reply.

_Me: There will be an open bar. I wouldn't miss it._

_Loki: Guess._

_Me: What?_

_Loki: I found out that a certain person has a crush on you._

I blink and read the message again. I doubt it's someone from high school, surely it must be someone who attends Avengers Club. And it's most likely someone I had sex with and now wants an exclusive relationship. Spoiler, it won't happen because a couple is not in my plans at the moment. Not yet. Honestly, I'm okay with casual fucking, no compromises that lead to problems.

_Me: Who?_

_Loki: Morgana Blessing._

So I was not wrong.

_Me: We were only together once and that was two months ago._

_Loki: You are quite a heartbreaker, wetting panties and fucking boys._

A laugh escapes from my mouth. Loki always says that I am a playboy while Thor —Loki's older brother— claims that I am a role model for all womanizers. What can I say? I am a teenager and I am horny. If a girl or boy of any caste wants to ride my cock, who am I to deny it?

_Me: I'm not interested in an exclusive relationship._

I am not an anti relationship, I just want to live my youth to the fullest before committing to a college degree that is imposed by my parents. Studying Law at Harvard is the beginning of an unhappy life. As graduation approaches, I can feel the yoke of my parents killing what little freedom I have managed to achieve.

_Loki: Someone will come to make you stupidly in love._

_Me: I doubt it._

The talk ends and I puts my cell phone on the nightstand.

Again the image of Stark below me appears and this time I can hear him plead for my touch.

Getting out of bed, I walk to the bathroom. Shower with cold water to reduce the erection produced by Tony Stark is fucking surreal.

Is he my rival academically? Yes.

Do I want to fuck him? Apparently yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen wanting to fuck that ass is the most normal thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda cuts a slice of the cheesecake and hands me the first slice. I thank him and right away my fork is embedded in the delicious dessert, once it reaches my mouth I can swear that the taste buds of my tongue have just given a pirouette. During dinner my cousin Vision tells us about the meeting with the Stark Industries board of directors. Unsurprisingly, these guys are the equivalent of a shark, and ever since the company canceled the Armaments Department, the decrepit old men have been on the defensive; showing their dislike for the new direction the company is taking.

My father's will said that my custody passed into the hands of my godmother Margaret Carter, however, she suffers from Alzheimer's and therefore could not take care of me. My aunt's husband thought that taking her to live in London would be good for her, and by the way he wanted to take me too, but I didn't want to be a burden and I preferred to stay with the second person who would be in charge of my custody in the event that aunt Peggy couldn't take responsibility for me.

There was no one left in my father's family, but on my mother's side he still had one nephew left and he thought that it would be reasonable for him to be the one chosen to handle SI until I was of the age and academic preparation required to take the reins of the family business.

And that's the biggest reason I have to push myself. My plan is simple: graduate, enter MIT, earn my degree, and become the CEO of Stark Industries.

At only seventeen I have more responsibilities than the average adult.

Which sometimes overwhelms me.

"How was it with the gynecologist?" My cousin asks his wife and her face saddens.

"It didn't work." Mutter. "I still can't get pregnant."

It has been three years since they were married and they have not been able to conceive. Wanda has had to undergo various treatments, but none have worked. The Omega begins to lose hope and resign herself to never being a mother, on the other hand, my cousin is optimistic enough and is not like the moronic Alphas who treat her Omegas as worthless if they can't get pregnant.

Vision gently grasps his wife's hand, giving her a benevolent smile.

"Maybe we should stop the treatments and just wait."

"But..."

"It will be for a while and if nothing happens in that time, we can look for other suggestions, okay?"

The redhead hesitates for a few moments and finally nods her head.

"Agree." She smiles slightly. "Let's hope."

I really feel bad for them. I know that for an Omega it is important to have a child, it is the biological part of her that triggers this and Wanda has cared for me with great affection, despite not having the obligation to do so. However, she doesn't see it as a nuisance. Even when she was merely my cousin's girlfriend, she always strove to win my affection. It didn't take long for her to do it, I liked her from day one.

After the death of my parents, I was seeing a psychologist. Her death affected me too much and for a short time I was speechless. Dr. Frost stated that my muteness was due to the traumatic event that was the death of my parents. I was only twelve when was orphaned.

The conversation deviated from the initial topic and they began to ask me how things were at school.

Unfortunately Wanda had to ask you about a certain asshole.

"You and Stephen haven't fought again?"

I growl.

"Talking about that idiot makes my guts twist."

"That means they have fought." Says the Alpha in a joking way. "You know, there is the saying: "From hate to love there is only one step."

"No way." I deny immediately. "Not even in my worst nightmares could that happen."

"You shouldn't be assuring that. Fate can be ironic and give you surprises." Comment the Omega. "I remember in my high school there were two girls who seemed to hate each other and are currently married."

"We'll probably see Tony and that Strange boy being a couple before the end of the school year."

"I bet before winter break."

"Okay, what do you want to bet?"

"You want to go to Paris for the Christmas holidays, but I want to go skiing to Switzerland. So if I win we will go to Switzerland."

"Deal done, darling."

"Hey!" I exclaim and the couple turns to look at me. "Are you seriously betting on me? Well, I'm letting you know that Strange comes in and nothing will happen!"

Vision's blue eyes connect with Wanda's green eyes and seconds later they start laughing.

I cross my arms and pout.

Rude.

────────────────────────

I avoid yawning as I direct the coffee I buy from Starbucks to my mouth. I walk slowly through the corridors of the school, olympically ignoring the people around me. Before reaching my locker I have taken about four sips of coffee and still my eyelids insist on closing. I bang my forehead against the reddish locker and feel like a hand is tangled in my brown locks. That action causes me to startle and out of sheer luck I didn't throw the coffee on the floor.

I sigh reluctantly as I realize it's about Yon and his boyfriend Everett hers.

"You look like shit, Tony." It's the first thing the blonde tells me.

"Thank you my friend." I roll my eyes.

"He's not screwing you. You really look bad." Everett agrees. "Didn't you sleep?"

I press my lips together.

"I had nightmares last night." I confess and suddenly the expressions on them faces soften.

Yon and Everett along with Janet are the only ones I can talk to about my previous episodes of night horrors. I hadn't had nightmares in a long time and just coming back didn't mean anything good. Dr. Frost mentioned once that nightmares may return from time to time, but that she said shouldn't worry me.

Apparently trauma never completely leaves us.

"Are you going to medicate again?" Inquire the Omega.

"No." I deny. "It was just a bad night."

"Did something happen that could trigger it?" Yon inquired.

"No. Everything has been going well."

"If you need to talk, you just have to call us." He says amicably and Ross agreed with him.

The bell rings and I say goodbye to the couple to go to my first class. Unfortunately for me it is Frances and I am not at one hundred percent of my intellectual capacity to conjugate verbs. Just as I am not in a position to bear Strange, who is sitting in the second row and when he sees me he blatantly winks at me. I totally pass him and I decide to sit in the third middle row.

Steve, a skinny Omega with blond hair and blue eyes, turns in my direction.

"Here, Tony." He hands me a notebook. "Thanks for the notes."

"Don't worry and if you need help, don't hesitate to ask me." I smile at him politely and he follows suit.

The teacher enters the room and immediately organizes us into pairs for a dialogue.

I hold my pencil tightly hearing that Stephen and I will be a pair again. Is it some kind of joke? Twice in the same week and in succession? It seems like the universe is being a bitch to me or maybe Vision and Wanda are right.

No! What the fuck am I saying? That asshole Alpha and me? No way!

_Don't go around, Tony. Put that thought away._

Jet takes Steve's seat when the teacher finishes making pairs. The smell of him of eucalyptus and coffee satisfies my nostrils and I am forced to shake my head quickly, chasing away the intoxicating aroma of the Alpha. It's times like these that I detest my caste.

And to top it off I love coffee. I'm a whore for coffee.

"What should our topic be?" I'm surprised that he wants my opinion and isn't imposing his on me.

"We could create a discussion scene." I tilt a smile. "I mean, that's the only thing we do well together."

He raises an eyebrow.

"How about a couple scene?" His proposal stuns me for a moment.

"Why the hell would we do it?"

"It would be funny." He shrugs his shoulders. "Unless you are afraid of being crushed by me."

I stifle a laugh.

"Are you kidding me? I would never notice you."

" _Chérie, tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de personnes qui sont tombées et tu ne ferais pas exception._ " (Honey, you have no idea how many people have fallen for me and you would not be the exception).

"What did you say?" During the summers I was busy learning new languages. I can speak Italian, Spanish and a little Russian, but I put French aside and Strange clearly has mastered that language.

"Nothing important. Are we going to do it or not?"

"What thing?"

"The couple scene." He places his arms over the edge of the chair and rests his chin on them. "Even as a finishing touch we could kiss."

I look at him as if a second head has sprung up.

"It will never happen." I say scathing. "I'd rather drink hot sauce than put my lips on yours."

" _Je préfère ces jolies lèvres sur ma bite._ " (I prefer those pretty lips on my dick).

"Let's cut the bullshit and get this over with." I have no idea what he said, but I choose to ignore it.

"As you wish, _chérie_."

At the end we finished a dialogue about a pesky brother drama. We did quite well and when class ended Strange surprised me again by catching up in the middle of the hall to hand me my cell phone, which I carelessly left on the seat and didn't even notice.

"Pay more attention or you will lose it forever."

"Thank you." I thanked him somewhat disconcertingly, it was not normal for us to start a conversation without insulting each other.

" _Vous avez les yeux tendres. Ils sont comme les yeux de Bambi_." (You have tender eyes. They are like Bambi's eyes).

"What?" I frown.

" _Adieu._ "

He leaves and I watch, dumbfounded, a message on my cell phone screen.

_Use a password that is not so easy to crack, chérie ;)_

Great, now that asshole had my cell number.

Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen starts to play and Tony has no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found inspiration to continue with this little fic.

I ignore my Biology teacher's chatter and wonder about getting Stark's cell phone number. I have to admit that the Omega is quite handsome and smart, and those are the only two things I know about it. Like me, he is part of a group and since what happened with Bain, he has been a little downcast. When he went out with Bain he could see the smile on his face, the chivalry of him in carrying his books or backpack, the gifts he gave him and they were always affectionate, to the point of causing diabetes. So I don't understand why Bain betrayed Stark if they looked so in love.

Now that I'm reflecting on this, I was callous in telling Stark that the Alpha left him because he got tired of being with one prudish Omega, replacing him with another. So yeah, that beating I deserved it. I discreetly take my cell phone out of my sweatshirt pocket, being careful that the teacher doesn't notice. I'm in the fourth row, near the wall, but Professor Miller is sharp and I have to keep a cool profile. I quickly found Stark's chat on WhatsApp and messaged him.

**ME:** _I'm really bored, chérie :(_

I grab my pencil and pretend like I'm taking notes, but I'm just drawing a circle and he put some lines around it. Yup. The worst drawing of a sun, ladies and gentlemen. 

I outlined a slight smile when noticing that the Omega has answered me.

**STARK:** _Delete my number and don't screw me._

**ME:** _If you knew it's me, that means you saved my number :3_

**STARK:** _Of course not! Why the fuck would I do it?_

_**ME:** Maybe deep down in your heart you love me. _

**STARK:** _Absolutely not! I hate you! And I don't want you to text me!_

**ME:** _There is an option called "block". But you haven't used it, I wonder why it is..._

He does not write again and I resume my absurd task of drawing a moon, a duck and several clouds. I emphasize that I am a terrible draftsman, a preschool child draws better than me. Anyway, this is not important, considering that my profession will be Law and not Artistic Drawing. 

A few minutes pass and finally the brunette answers me.

**STARK:** _Blocking you would mean that you achieved your goal in annoying me and I will not give you the pleasure._

**ME:** _There are other ways to please myself_ _ ;)  _

**STARK:** _Yuck! Erase those nasty thoughts from your head!_

**ME:** _It's natural. It's part of our biology, Stark. You don't have to lose your mind._

"Strange." I hear Professor Miller's stern tone of voice and immediately look up, being careful to hide my cell phone between my thighs.  "What is duplication?" 

"The process of obtaining an identical copy of DNA." 

"Why does apoptosis occur?" 

"To eliminate unnecessary or damaged cells from the body."

The teacher observes me suspiciously, however, he turns and continues explaining the class. I have not been paying attention and fortunately I have already read about this topic, so I do not have to worry about the questions that I am going to ask myself. I mentally pat myself and I again focused on the conversation with Stark.

**STARK:** _I know that, but I would never be interested in you like that._

 **ME:** _Don't be so sure, chérie._

 **STARK:** _Stop calling me that._

 **ME:** _How about "princess"?_

 **STARK:** _Hell no!_

 **ME:** _Oh, that one really upset you._

 **ME:** _Then I'll call you like this :)_

 **STARK:** _Do it and I'll break your ribs again, asshole._

 **ME:** _We'll see, douchebag._

After that message he did not send another one. I smile pleased that the Omega didn't block me, which means he's curious where this is going. Although I would like to know what the hell I'm doing though. Okay, to be honest, Stark is not ugly and his physical appearance is very good, I mean, that ass he own is first division. However, the brunette has shown with facts —painful to be more specific— his antipathy for me. We've known each other since the tenth grade, and Stark and I rarely exchanged words. We are both geniuses, focused on our studies and neither paid attention to the other. We merely shared a class in 10th grade and even though we had a friendship with Loki, he was never interested in meeting.

That changed in the following year, when we both participated in the science fair and I took first place. Apparently that was the first time Tony lost first place and from then on he declared war on me to be the best student. I'm competitive because my parents raised me that way, therefore I'm not going to let that dwarf beat me. However, it is undeniable that I recently realized how attractive he is, but I am sure that Stark would hit me in the balls if I tried any movement with him.{

If I want to sleep with someone, I get it. But with that Omega I won't get anywhere and resigning myself is the reasonable option. Too bad, because Tony really is beautiful and any Alpha would be lucky to have him as his mate. Stark is out of my league and what I need to focus on is getting the valedictorian.

For the rest of the class I scribble in my notebook, the Omega still wandering through my mind. I yawn behind the palm of my right hand and the sound of the bell echoes in my ears. I watch as the students rush to leave the room while others calmly leave; only the teacher, Loki and me were left in the classroom.

Teacher Miller starts reading a folder and my friend Beta and I leave the classroom.

Being away from the classroom, Loki begins an interrogation.

"Who were you texting with?" He asks me as he rummages through his backpack. On several occasions he has confused the class schedules and asks me to borrow the book on that subject, of course, only when our classes agree.

"Stop being a nosy." I say and the Beta curses under his breath. I roll my eyes and turn my gaze to see him. "What subject is it?"

"Literature."

"Sorry. I don't have that class today." He complains and then zips up. "You can ask your brother for the book."

"Thor and I are in that class together, remember?" He enlightens me and suddenly his lips show his white teeth. The Beta runs up to a short person with platinum blonde hair.

I narrow my eyes and a low growl escapes my throat. It's about Everett Ross, he's one of Stark's friends and you can almost always find him hooked on the arm of his boyfriend. The Omega is not the nicest person in the world and since the incident with Tony, the blonde has added me to his list of not favorite people. I remember the week after the fight Ross threw a soda at me, however he claimed it was an accident. He clearly did it on purpose, but I didn't mind the matter and swallowed my sour words.

I can see how Loki puts his palms together, surely begging the blonde to lend him his book. The Omega accepts because he immediately begins to search his backpack and lends him the book. The two say goodbye and the jet returns with me.

"Do you have the history book?" I draw a sigh and rush to find it.

"You have to give it back to me at lunch." I hand him the book.

"Take it easy. When have I failed you?"

"So far, never. But I can't trust you."

"Rude."

────────────────────────

When I enter the almost empty classroom my heterochromatic eyes are fixed on a scene starring Tony Stark. The brown-haired Omega is almost desperately looking inside his backpack, he has some books and notebooks resting on his desk and finally resigns himself to continue searching. I don't need to be Sherlock Holmes to deduce that Stark has forgotten his Physics homework. No matter how good a student Stark is, the teacher will not forgive him for not turning in the homework.

Tony's sweetened smell turns sour the moment I get close to him. His whiskey orbs look at me suspiciously and the next action I take leaves him stunned. I take a blue folder out of my backpack and hand it to him. 

"What are you doing?" He asks puzzled. 

"Hurry. You only have five minutes to finish your homework." 

He crosses his arms.

"For what reason would you help me?" Distrust of him is fully justified. Why would I help my rival? Obviously this is an opportunity for him to fall behind me in achieving valedictorian, but part of me does not want Stark to get a bad grade for forgetting the assignment.

It's confusing even for me.

"It's like an act of charity." Great Stephen, was that the best thing you could think of?

"What do you get in return?" I honestly didn't think of asking him for something in return for lending him my homework, but since he just mentioned it, maybe in the future he can get something good out of it all.

"I'll tell you later." I grin at him and he makes a face. "Four minutes Stark. Do you swallow your pride and copy my homework or would you rather have a beautiful 'F' adorn your grades?"

The brunette is hesitant and immediately puts his things in his backpack. Next, he finds a sheet of paper and a black ink pen to begin copying the exercises. I walk over to sit two seats behind him. While Stark writes, I get distracted by one of the games on my cell phone.

Minutes pass and the bell rings. I take my eyes off my cell phone when the Omega squeals happily. He gets up from his seat and walks towards me with a face of embarrassment. I can't control the smile that forms on my lips the moment the Omega returns the folder to me.

"Thank you." That word has forcibly come out of his mouth and surely her ego has been hurt.

"You're welcome, princess." I wink at him and he glares at me.

"I forbid you to call me that way." He grunts.

"Force me."

He wanted to continue arguing, however, laughter and footsteps could be heard outside the classroom and Tony immediately went to sit at his desk.

I watch as Janet, Stark's best friend, approaches him to give him kisses on the cheeks. That Janet's gesture makes my chest burn, but I quickly ignore it.

I refuse to think that I'm jealous.


	5. Chapter 5

I've been mulling over the surprising gesture of kindness Strange showed me. During class, the Alpha did not look at me and as I returned to my seat after handing the teacher homework, Strange winked at me and miraculously no one else noticed.

Although he clarified to me that he will ask me for something in return, I cannot understand why he would waste an opportunity for me to be further away from reaching the valedictorian. I mean, he and I are rivals, I don't see the point in wanting to help me in that way and especially since I broke his rib last year, and that clearly leaves anyone in the bingo of hostility. Is he planning a ruse? Or maybe I'm being paranoid, but I don't like Stephen Strange starting to behave likeable overnight.

As I walk through the corridors, I think about the things that arrogant Alpha could ask me, however, Strange is almost an enigma and whatever he is going to ask for, I am fully sure that I will not like it.

The jet put a carrot in front of my face and I as a desperate bunny, took that carrot. The sensible option is not to comply with whatever he is going to ask of me, but the idea of Strange blurting out that I was copy his homework doesn't appeal to me either. Knowing the tricks of that Alpha I wouldn't be surprised if he actually did it and I don't want to hear the bottom of the page. So engrossed was I in my thoughts that I didn't realize it the moment I walked into the cafeteria. I reluctantly line up to get lunch and hopefully the menu of the day will be appetizing enough to make me forget about the mess I got myself into. However, I was wrong and with a tedious face I approach the table where Janet is paying more attention to her IPhone than to her lunch. Although I cannot judge she, the food consists of vegetable salad and mashed potatoes. It's not the worst lunch, but it's not the best either.

She looks up when my tray of food sits on the table.

"What is it that bothers you?" And that's one of the reasons why Janet Van Dyne is my best friend. The Beta knows me splendidly and as much as she tries to invent a lie, she will not believe me.

Sometimes I wish Jan didn't read me like an open book.

With discomfort I stare at her and let out a heavy sigh.

"I forgot my Physics homework and Strange lent me his."

The brunette blinks twice in a row in puzzlement.

"What did you say? Did Stephen Strange help you?" He expresses in utter amazement and I nod my head. "TO YOU?"

"Yes, Jan." I grimace and immediately grab a small portion of the mashed potatoes and put it in my mouth. It's not bad at all. "And you must keep it a secret."

"You know I like to gossip, but I would never divulge about you." His blue eyes narrow. "Did he ask you for anything in return? Because I highly doubt Strange's heart has softened and he went into 'godfather fate' mode. "

"You're not wrong. He wants something in return, but not now. He said he will say me later."

"That is very suspicious and certainly intriguing." She smiles wickedly and a chill suddenly runs up my spine. Usually when she smiles like that, it's because her little head has come to a conclusion and no one will take the idea away from her.

"What the hell are you thinking, Jan?"

The Beta looks around her and then stares at me steadily with her alluring sapphires. Janet's face is one of absolute seriousness and a part of me tells me to start running.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to give him a 'thing'." She says solemnly. "He wants you."

I stay quiet for a few seconds until finally a laugh breaks out of my throat.

"Jan, that was a good joke." I say while I wipe a few small tears, product of the laugh.

"Tony, I'm being very serious." I find no sign of amusement on her face and it is at this very moment that grace disappears from my system, and my back straightens stiffly. "I have come to think that his enmity is to hide the obvious sexual tension that both deny."

I shake my head hard.

"No way!" I refute. "That stupid Alpha doesn't appeal to me in the least."

"Great words from a guy who said Strange has lovely eyes." I feel my cheeks get hot from that reminder and Janet smiles victoriously because she has hit the spot.

"I said sectoral heterochromia is cool." I try to change my real words, however, the brunette remembers perfectly that my comment about Strange's eyes the first time I met him.

And the truth is yes. I said that Strange's orbs are enchanting because of the way they go from one hue to another. For a few minutes you see his eyes a deep blue and then they change to grayish green. I'll admit that the moment I saw those eyes, I had a fleeting wish that those pretty eyes would only look at me. That was long before we became rivals and and before the fight we had.

The only thing I feel for Strange is disowned, but I am aware that the teenager is not a terrible person. The boy has his goals and I have mine. Unfortunately, we both agreed to win the valedictorian and neither will back down. This does not mean that I hate it, although what happened last year proves otherwise, the point is that Strange is a young man who hates to lose and I hate to be beat me. We are too competitive and our sarcastic and proud personalities have caused us to behave like cat and dog.

However, I don't regret hitting him. Strange will think twice before mentioning Sunset to me. I have made it quite clear that he can't play with me.

Janet rolls her eyes and wants to continue the topic, but to my luck Yon and Everett show up, and they sit on the right side of her. I notice that the blonde has Yon's black neoprene jacket and his hair is wet.

"Did you happen to take a shower?" I ask the Omega. We don't have PE today, so I can't find a reason for him to take a shower.

"I just washed my hair in the sink." He stated in a sulky voice and immediately began to eat reluctantly.

I took a questioning look at Yon and he shrugged.

"He spilled juice on Strange's pants." He declared.

"It was an accident!" Yelled little Omega.

"It was an accident?" Janet arches an eyebrow at Ross.

"Okay. I admit the first time I did it was on purpose. But this time I tripped and threw the drink at him!"

"But Strange didn't think it was an accident and spilled soda on my dear boyfriend's head." He laughs and Everett nudges him. "Come on, bunny. The boy had the right to take revenge."

"Don't call me 'bunny'! Bad boyfriend!"

"I gave you my jacket because your shirt is dirty and I accompanied you to clean up." He squints his eyes. "Is that being a 'bad boyfriend'?" He emphasizes his fingers.

"You laughed when Strange poured soda on my head!" He exclaims angrily.

"Forgive me, but it was fun." He starts laughing.

"Keep laughing and you won't touch me for a month!"

"Of the two, you are the most needy." He outlines a sly smile and Janet and I can't help but laugh down Everett's flushed cheeks. "You always yell at me for my knot." Yon hugs him and tries to kiss him, however, the other blonde refuses and dodges his face.

The rest of lunch, Janet is immersed in social media gossip, and I finished eating. Meanwhile, Yon tries to get Everett out of his temper with sweet words and a few strokes in his snowy body. Ross is weak to the caresses of his boyfriend and the dispute ends with a slightly heated kiss.

Those two are so in love that part of me is envious. In the past, Sunset and I were the typical little couple who kissed under the bleachers of the football field, holding hands as we walked through the hallways of the school, on Valentine's Day we would go to dinner and then we would go to their apartment in Central Park Place. We took a trip to Malibu for her birthday and as the classic cliche, I gave her my virginity as a gift.

I lived fully believing that Sunset loved me and I came out of that fantasy hard when I found out she was cheating on me with Maya Hansen.

How gullible I was.

────────────────────────

Classes have ended and the mass of students does not stop in their escape from this educational prison. I go to my locker to get a book that I need for homework and as I turn around to go to the exit, my eyes witness how Sunset has Maya against the locker; the two devouring each other with their eyes.

I have surpassed Sunset Bain.

Yes, it hurt me a lot to learn of her betrayal and it was inevitable to cry in my room after I confronted her. As a silly adolescent in love, I came to think that she would be my Alpha and that in a few years we would be married. They were three years of courtship, she introduced me to her parents and I introduced her to Vision and Wanda. She got the go-ahead from my friends. We shared so many beautiful moments and for a period of time I thought that she could not love another person. Obviously he was wrong about everything.

You know, the shit of love young.

Despite the aforementioned, Sunset's infidelity is still something delicate for me and it is awkward to have to see her with the girl she cheated on me with. It's enough to see Sunset in Literature class, fuck.

I cannot stay here like a tree and look around me in the hope of finding my friends and thus not walking alone near the couple. My soul is happy to see Steve and I was about to go to him but that did not happen because some hands held my arm. I made a face when I imagined the stupid Hammer, the boy doesn't understand that I don't want anything with him and he continues to insist. Even when he was still dating Sunset, he wasn't giving up.

I turned my face to send Hammer to hell, but my eyes widened in amazement at enigmatic blue orbs with green tints behind glasses.

"What the fuck are you doing Strange?" I whispered annoyed. The last person I wanted to see right now is the arrogant Alpha.

"Saving you again." He says, glancing at Sunset and Maya discreetly. "I could detect your annoyance at seeing them so loving."

"Oh my hero." I let go sarcastically. "You have acted very strange this day, Strange."

"I will ignore your terrible pun." I roll my eyes. "Be grateful to me, Stark."

"What? I didn't order you to come here, asshole." I grunt.

"You look adorable when you get mad." Okay, that comment is out of place and left me baffled. Seriously, what the hell is happening to Strange? Has he lost his mind or is he ill? 

"What are you doing?" He looks at me confused. "You've been being nice to me and that scares me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm just in a good mood, Stark." He speaks confidently. "But don't get used to it, this is not permanent."

"Whatever. Now stay away from me or others will think wrong things."

The jet smiled and leaned closer.

"In this way?" He whispers hoarsely and his breath hit my lips. I go on alert and push he.

"Don't even think about doing it again." I grumbled.

"You not immune." He exhibits haughtily.

"What do you mean?" I ask and immediately shake my head. "You know what? Don't say it. I don't care."

"See you tomorrow, princess."

I don't even bother to complain to him for telling me that way. The only good thing about Stephen holding me back is that Sunset and Maya are gone and I calmly walk my legs until leave high school. This has been a rare day and I am keeping my fingers crossed that Wanda is making the cheesecake I love so much today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tasks of the university do not stop arriving. But I took the time to update this story.
> 
> Tumblr: tony-bottom  
> Twitter: Tony_Bottom1  
> Instagram: tonybottom1


	6. Chapter 6

Friday finally arrives and life arranges the pieces so that everything works out in my favor.

During the cold, silent breakfast, my father tells me that he has to go to Boston for a few days because of the case he is working on. He also informed me that my mother would be back on Sunday night, which means that I can go out anywhere without worrying about my parents they catch me. None of the women in the service has betrayed me when they previously went on a trip and I used to go out to have fun with my friends. Mrs. Dominic started working a few months ago, but Silvia and Annabelle have been with us for years, so they know perfectly well the ordeal Donna and I have been through. They do not agree to the strict upbringing of my parents, but obviously they will never dare to say it in front of them.

My nanny, Deniska, tried to convince my mother to be more flexible with her children, however, she was unsuccessful. Then a summer came and both Donna and I wanted to go to the beach, but my parents made the excuse that they had a lot of work and that it was not safe to allow children to swim in the sea. Donna was eleven and I was eight, of the two, my sister was the only one who could swim. It was too much our disappointment that Deniska made the decision to take us to the community pool without our parents knowing.

Unfortunately, the fun ended when Donna suffered a cramp and nearly drowned, but the lifeguard managed to rescue her. The incident could have been between the three of us had it not been for a friend of my mother's also there and she told her what happened.

Deniska was fired and I never heard from her again. I guess she went back to her home country or just moved to another city. For my sister and me it was a hard blow to lose Deniska, that kind woman behaved like a real mother and we were dejected for a while.

I miss her so much.

As I enter the classroom, I watch as Stark and Van Dyne have a little fight. The Beta tries to convince the brunette to attend a place, but Stark firmly refuses to attend and apparently Janet is running out of arguments for the Omega to access. Van Dyne begins to plead and use his puppy eyes, but Stark is unfazed and they both cut off the dispute the moment they notice my presence. Stark frowns at me and Van Dyne smiles friendly, I never had a problem with her, not even from the fight in the cafeteria.

Apparently, Janet is not a woman who seeks to antagonize people, since I have known her she has always befriended most of the students. It is true that she likes to gossip and loves to take selfies, but she is a fun and cunning girl. She is one of those people who transmit you confidence and joy.

Also, she attends the same underground club and has kept the secret.

"Good morning, Strange." She says smiling.

"Good morning, Van Dyne." I turned to Tony and smirked. "Good morning, Stark."

He ignores me and immediately takes a seat, folding his arms and looking out the window.

"Wow. I think today has dawned badly." I muttered.

"He had a battle with cold water this morning." Janet comments mockingly. "He thought it was hot water." The brunette lets out a grunt and looks seriously at his friend. Janet just smiles at him and then sits behind him.

I can't help but laugh, I imagine Stark screaming for the freezing water, bouncing around and yelling curses for his mistake. Suddenly, my imagination leans the other way, and now I find myself outlining the Omega's tanned, naked body as if I were the painter Johnny Morant portraying one of his erotic works.

I stop my perverted imagination before my pants turn into a tent.

The day passes normally and at no time does Stark look for me to argue. The boy simply passes on me, preferring to give his attention to the class and his friends. In Chemistry he merely talks to me for the practice and as much as I tried to strike up a conversation, he keeps ignoring me. Surprisingly, his attitude did not bother me, but during the school period I had a vacuum in my stomach. I do not understand, I am supposed to dislike him and suddenly I want his attention, it does not matter if it is to argue, I just wanted those chocolate eyes to rest on me, I wanted his voice to be directed towards me and I wanted to have him close enough to being able to smell that sweetening Omega scent.

Thor asked me if I was okay because my hormones gave away my depressing state. I made up the excuse that I was stressed because of the midterms; the Odinson brothers did not question me, since they know the pressure I have in those days. In the same way, what I told them was not a complete lie, in fact my father before leaving the house emphasized to me that the exams are just around the corner and that he expects A's.

In PE I tried my best not to look at Stark's butt while doing the exercise routines. Unfortunately I am a horny boy and the temptation beat me, it is worth mentioning that while I was taking a shower I kept thinking about him and it was super uncomfortable to see my little friend awakened by that Omega.

Dammit.

────────────────────────

Thor's BMW pulls up in front of my house and I quickly left the front steps to climb into the back of the car.

Loki complains for the millionth time about his father, Odin. The reason? Odin took away his credit card, despite the fact that there are times when the man exaggerates his punishments, this time my friend has asked for it. Loki had a shopping attack and Mr. Odinson was not amused by the amount of money wasted, so he decided to confiscate his credit card for a while. His mother did not advocate for him either, and Thor remained silent so as not to upset his father or his brother. The Beta insists that Odin hates him for being adopted and _blah blah blah_. Another normal day in the Odinson family.

I lowered the window and stuck my head out so that the air ruffled my hair, giving me that mysterious and sexy boy look. I'm not vain, but I know perfectly well that guys and girls want to throw their underwear at me every time they see me. In the Avengers Club I am a totally different person, that is, even my physical appearance is a little different. I am not wearing the glasses, my hair looks dark from a cream and is curly and lastly I am wearing my favorite dark leather jacket. I wore the garment the first time I went to the club and since then I only wear it when I come to the venue.

Thor has opted for the vow of silence, listening to the stormy complaints of his brother. Meanwhile, I enjoy the cool wind on my face.

Forty minutes later, we arrived at an abandoned building. There are multiple vehicles parked around the site and luckily Thor gets a car park for him. The engine dies and the three of us quickly get out of the car and start walking towards the back of the building. Once there, we open the basement door and go down the metal stairs until we finally reach a steel door. Thor knocks about three times and the rectangle shape on the door slides away and piercing brown eyes scan us.

"Password." He pronounces in a hoarse voice.

"Come on, Cage. You know us!" Loki protests and I roll my eyes.

"Chimichangas."

I say the password and immediately the burly dark-skinned man opens the door for us.

Despite being a basement, it is large enough for hundreds of people to fit.

Neon lights illuminate every inch of the club and The Hills by Weeknd begins to echo through the site as we enter. No matter which way I look, I will find a crowd of high school and college youth drinking alcohol, couples making out —and it is absolutely certain that porn scenes are happening in the bathrooms— others are on the dance floor and a few huddled in the drinks bar. Getting seats at Avengers Club is mission impossible, but that's not a problem for me and my friends. I made friends with the owner of the place, Wade Wilson, so the man gave me a pass to the VIP area. We were halfway up to the top floor when my range of vision picks up on certain students from my high school.

I'm not impressed to see Van Dyne, but Lang and Stark here is something I never predicted. I took a look at my friends and they are equally surprised like me by the presence of Scott and Tony, especially by the Omega. From my position I can catch lustful glances towards Stark and suddenly I feel the bile in my throat. I immediately guide my legs to the three teenagers standing near the entrance, ignoring the leering looks the boys and girls were throwing at me.

Janet seems to be pleased with my arrival and Scott's eyes go wide to find me in this place. Stark narrows his whiskey eyes when he sees me standing in front of him, but he quickly realizes who I am and his lips part.

"Strange?" Babbling.

"I never imagined meeting you here, Stark." The brunette quickly regains his composure and now he is watching me with annoyance.

"If I knew you would be here I would not have come." He turns to his friend. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this asshole would be here?"

The Beta shrugs her shoulders.

"You never asked and I promised Strange that he would not reveal his secret."

"How about they come with me to the VIP area?" I have blurted that out without even thinking about it. For some fucking unknown reason I want to have Stark around and not allow the rest of the Alphas or Betas to go after him.

A big smile lights up Van Dyne's face.

"Great idea!"

"No way." The brunette crosses his arms and again tries to appear as a tough boy, but the personality does not go with him and I silence my thoughts of how adorable he is.

"Come on, Stark. The wolf is not going to eat you." The Omega's cheeks blush and I smile mischievously at the misinterpretation of my words.

Stark's stubbornness weakens and in the end Janet ends up convincing him to come with me. The four of us walk over to Thor and Loki, who greet the newcomers. Loki hugs him by the shoulders and makes fun of the times that the Omega has rejected outings to go to parties or discos.

I climb the steps slowly to appreciate how the brunette's voluptuous butt is wiggling. Okay, it's time for acceptance, I want to sleep with Stark. That pesky Omega has awakened in me a desire that will not go away until he has it under me, whimpering and screaming my name.

As much as Tony Stark sees me as his rival to defeat, he is still a teenager with raging hormones and the fact that he is an Omega is a point in my favor.

A smile spreads across my mouth. Tony has entered MY territory, which means I have a better chance of making him succumb to me.

I have a feeling tonight will be exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck, this is getting hot.
> 
> I apologize for my bad English!
> 
> See you :3


	7. Chapter 7

Janet has tried too many times to convince me to accompany her to a clandestine club outside of New York. However, the Beta drastically changed her strategy and this time she had the audacity to go to my house to ask my cousin's permission to attend a party. It was amazing to see Janet express herself eloquently, as if she were in the role of defense attorney in the most important trial of her life. To my amazement, Vision liked my friend's performance and, laughing, he gave her permission to take me to the party. I tried to protest, but my cousin gave me the bullshit that I'm young and I should enjoy my youth so that in the future I won't regret it. Wanda appeared as well and I could not to oppose three people.

I was very surprised to see that Scott would join us and during the Uber ride my discomfort at being the first time I was going to a club subsided. I told myself that I was exaggerating and that maybe tonight would be awesome.

That thought perished when Stephen Strange honored us with his presence and invited us to be with him in the VIP area. I imagined that the Alpha would annoy me or that he would begin to state that he lent me the Physics homework. But not. Strange has a conversation with everyone but me. This should not bother me, but the truth is that it does. It bothers me a lot that the Alpha ignored me and doesn't even flinch when Loki asks who will win the valedictorian and I firmly answer that I will win. Everyone's eyes go to Strange and he just takes a drink of his whiskey and then changes the subject.

For all of them it was shocking to observe the behavior of the Alpha, but no one made a comment about it and they continued talking while drinking. The Odinson brothers had two bottles of vodka, Janet drank a margarita, Scott a cosmopolitan, and Strange whiskey. Me too? Well, I feel comfortable sipping my pina colada from the straw. Thor commented that this drink is for girls and I shrugged it off. I don't think drinks define a person, plus the first time I drank vodka I had a stomachache. It happened at Janet's house, her father has a minibar and she thought it would be great if we learned to drink alcohol. Times like that I asked me why Janet is my best friend. In short, the vodka did not suit me and I ended up vomiting. And it wasn't even half the glass Janet poured me.

It's probably I'm a disaster for heavily fermented drinks.

Thor's loud laugh startles me a bit. The blond-haired Alpha tells us an anecdote about Loki's childhood. Their mother owns a farm in Connecticut, and she is very fond of alpacas. The thing is that, on one of the visits, Loki was playing with the animals and one of the alpacas spat in his face. According to Thor, his brother screamed and whimpered for a long time.

Janet and Scott join in the laughter along with Thor, meanwhile I hide my mocking smile behind my hand. On the other hand, Loki grunts and stares at his brother, probably imagining that he has a dagger to stab him. My caramelized orbs face the other direction and my body is frozen by the penetrating gaze Strange is giving me. The Alpha averts his face immediately and starts taunting Loki.

I take a small sip of the piña colada and I realized that is finished. I confidently get up to find another drink. I reloaded me at the drink bar and I'm about to order another pina colada, but Strange's voice stops me.

"Are you seriously ordering another pina colada?"

"If you're going to criticize me for having a 'girls' drink, I'm not interested." I roll my eyes.

"Are you anti alcohol? Or are you afraid that the drink contains drugs?" He doesn't say it in a sarcastic way, he's really interested.

"It's not that. I don't like strong-tasting liquors."

"How about sex on the beach? Would you give it a try?"

"W-what?" I babble awkwardly. "What have you said?"

Did he suggest we make out on a beach?

"Sex on the beach." I feel my cheeks turn red and Stephen, realizing my reaction, laughs. "The drink, Stark. I'm talking about a cocktail."

"Ah."

Ah!?

Why the hell did I pronounce that disappointed!?

Unfortunately, Strange spotted my disappointment and immediately winked at me.

"Relax, Stark. Sex on a beach is for the third date." I want to yell at him that I would never sleep with him and worse, on a beach, but Alpha turns around and orders the bartender the obscene-named cocktail.

The drink is prepared in less than a minute and when I have it in my right hand I hesitate to drink it. I take a look at Strange and he looks fresh as lettuce. I stifled a sigh and squeezed the straw with my lips, sucking on the cocktail. I wince because it's loaded with alcohol, yet I can taste the sweetness of the fruits and I don't feel like my stomach is hurting. I make a sound that confirms that I liked the cocktail and the Alpha smiles at me with joy.

"See? I was right."

"Okayy. It tastes delicious." I sit on the stool and Strange does the same. "Hey, since when did you come to this place?"

"Wow. Are you making a friendly conversation with the boy you hate?" He raises both eyebrows as his lips draw a smile.

"I've never said I hate you. You are just irritating to me and we are enemies for the valedictorian." I take a quick sip. "But what you told me that day in the cafeteria pissed me off."

He draws out a sigh.

"I apologize for that. What I said was misplaced and I had no right to express myself in such a way about you." He orders the bartender for a glass of whiskey. "I don't seriously think you're a prude and you didn't deserve to be betrayed either."

I straighten up a bit uncomfortable by the course of the conversation.

"Strange, you better stop talking about it and just so you can see that I don't really hate you, I accept your apology. And since we are being civilized, I apologize for breaking your ribs."

"It was only one." He giggles and immediately drinks the whiskey. "Don't worry. In fact, I deserve it."

"No hard feelings?"

"None."

I offer him a slight smile and in three sips I finish the drink.

"Do you want another?" The Alpha asks me.

"One more and that's it."

────────────────────────

In total I have had four cocktails and during that time I have had a fun conversation with the Alpha. Strange said that I am between the 5 and 6 scale of his drunkenness meter. 'Conscious, but happy', those were the words the Alpha used to describe my state. Not wanting to reach the last stopover, we stood up and went back to our friends.

When I get to the table I am surprised to see Janet sitting on Scott's lap, she seems to be whispering things to him and poor Beta has a very flushed face. My friend notices my return and then springs up to wrap her arms around my neck.

"Let's dance, Ton-Ton!"

"Are you sure you can stand up, Jan-Jan?" I don't know how much Janet has drunk and I want to make sure she doesn't fall or pass out.

"Who do you take me for? Of course I do!"

Then the group moves down the stairs. Being on the ground floor we can listen to the music with more intensity. Arriving on the dance floor, each one chooses a dance partner. Janet and Scott. Thor and a very pretty brunette. Loki greets a blond haired boy with a kiss on the cheek and they start dancing.

Stephen holds me by the waist and I place my hands on his shoulders. We both contemplate each other for a few seconds and then we follow the rhythm of the music.

"I thought you couldn't dance." Due to the deafening song, Stephen has to scream.

"Just because I've never been to a party doesn't mean I can't dance." I respond and my hips sway sensually. Alpha likes it and he get more attached my body.

"You know exactly how to move, princess." I roll my eyes at the nickname and examine how the heterochromatic orbs look fabulous from the violet color of the neon lights.

"Thanks. I have no idea what genre of music I'm dancing to though. I haven't heard this song before."

"Tempted to touch, Rupee, 2002. The genre is reggae." He clears my doubt.

"Cool."

In one swift movement, Stephen spins me around, leaning his chest against my back as his arms caught me in a secure grip. Our bodies danced calmly and thanks to the position, I could feel Strange's cock starting to get hard. I pressed my lips together to keep from whimpering as the jet's lips rested on my olfactory gland. You'd think I'm getting carried away by alcohol, but no. I am lucid enough to understand the situation and still want to continue. Stephen's natural scent mixes with his aftershave, the scent is an absolute delight and makes me purr with satisfaction. We continued dancing in a sensual and vibrant way, meanwhile, the kisses to my neck did not stop and I boldly pushed my hips back, causing my butt and Stephen's crotch to collide.

The Alpha growls and immediately takes us off the dance floor to corner me against the wall and proceed to kiss my lips with fervor. I raise my leg to the height of Strange's waist and he, understanding, lifts me so that I can wrap my legs around his waist. My fingers tangle with the dark, wavy strands, meanwhile an intense fire runs through me from head to toe; forcing me to stop the kiss to gasp hard.

Interestingly, the new song that is playing right now is one of my favorites.

Stephen puts me down and I cling to him. Never had a kiss left me in such a state and not even with Sunset did I have this strong attraction. It is a magnetism with too much vivacity.

"Spend the night with me." The proposal sounds seductively and I bite my lower lip.

"I'm not sure." I stare into his eyes. "What if it's a mistake?"

_But if you think you're gonna get away from me_

_You better change your mind_

_You're going home_

_You're going home with me tonight_

Stephen smiles at the verse of the song.

"I think that's a sign that you should come with me."

I huff under my breath.

"Lead the way, Alpha."

It's funny how eager Stephen is shown as he takes us back to the dance floor to find Thor quite attached to the blonde and very entertaining touching her ass shamelessly. Stephen asks for the car keys and Thor asks what for, to which he replies that it is to take me home. Thor looks at Stephen, then at me, then at Stephen, and back at me. The blonde laughs and hands his the keys to his vehicle.

"DON'T FORGET THE CONDOM!" Odinson yells at us after taking a few steps forward.

My cheekbones feel hot and the Alpha takes my hand to continue walking to the exit.

Only when I am in the passenger seat of the BMW and Stephen starts the engine can I put my uncertainty aside.

Stephen's hand squeezes my thigh, and I wish the drive to his house wouldn't take long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get hot.


	8. Chapter 8

I thought it would be harder for me to convince Stark to sleep with me. I am pleased with the result, the night is in my favor. Out of the corner of my eye I can see his palms rubbing into his jeans, a clear sign that he is anxious about what will happen. For four minutes we remain silent until he complains about the heat and like the gentleman that I am, I turn on the air conditioning. He thanks in a low voice and leans back in the seat, closing his eyes.

I can't allow the atmosphere to fade, we've reached this point and I'm not going to miss the opportunity to have a good fuck. The Omega is gorgeous, his perky ass is a bonus. What turns me on the most about him is the scent of him, that scent of roses and strawberries that has pierced my nose. I know that all of them belong to that breed have soft smells, but I have never smelled one so sweet. It is worth mentioning that I have been with quite a few Omegas and none of his scents compare to Tony's. When we barely met and I paid attention to Stark, it was only when we started the rivalry that I realized that the brunette is the type of Omega who knows what he wants and doesn't give a shit what you think of him. For me the biggest attraction about him is not his round ass that makes you drool gallons of saliva. It is his intelligence. Of course the scent of him sugary from him and that premium butt drive me crazy. However, I am not a superficial one, I appreciate the qualities of people and disappointingly the people I have fucked with are not interesting or cannot match my intellect.

But Tony Stark does meet those requirements.

The chestnut let out a delicate gasp as my right hand ventures to walk around his crotch. His cock is semi-hard, but with the rubbing he stands fully erect. Anthony's sighs and moans continue, making my erection want to go through the zipper. It's unwise for me to keep doing this while I'm driving, so I pull off the shoulder and park my vehicle. I turn off the lights and the air conditioning.

Tony is surprised at my action and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you stop?"

"It's obvious that we both want to rip our clothes off and climax. As much as I'd like to imprison you in my bed, my dick is going to explode if I didn't take it out."

The Omega lets out a soft laugh.

"So, let me help you with that."

He nimbly slides onto my lap, holding my cheeks and then planting me a soft kiss. Our lips move to a slow beat, meanwhile, my hands can't stay still and end up holding his butt. Tony bites my lip in such an exciting way that I can't help but gasp. He take advantage of the fact that my lips are parted to introduce his tongue, I welcome him with great pleasure while I firmly squeeze his butt. My fingers rub against the cleft of his ass, and he makes a throaty sound without stopping the passionate kiss. Unlike the heat stage, Omegas do not lubricate as much when they have sex. If I put my hand under my pants and underwear, I can feel the natural lubricant, but not squirt as is normal in a heat. This is why I prefer to sleep with male Omegas than male Betas. Male Betas can't get wet and I have to take the time to prepare them.

Anthony's hands go to my bundle and he doesn't beat around the bush, in a deft movement he unzips my jean to immediately tuck in his left hand. A rush of ecstasy lashes out at me as the brunette's delicate fingers pinch my erection underneath my boxer and then release it.

Tony breaks away and looks at my dick like it's the eighth wonder of the world.

"Fuck… It's the biggest cock I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." He licks his lips, starving to have my cock inside him. "You're going to feel so good inside me."

"I'm dying to stick it in you." Deep gasp the instant his hand begins to rise and fall. "But that won't happen now."

"What?" Anthony lets go of my cock and I make a face at the interruption of my pleasure. "I thought you wanted to fuck."

"Princess, there are no condoms."

"Have you checked the glove compartment yet?" He says. "That site is exclusively for condoms."

"How do you know that?" I didn't mean that in annoyance, but imagining Stark in a similar situation in the past with someone else displeases me.

Tony looks at me suspiciously for a few seconds.

"My friend Yon keeps a strip of condoms in the glove compartment of his car." He shrugs. "I guess Thor keeps them there too. "

"I haven't even noticed."

At the end of my sentence, he walks away to open the glove compartment and search.

I hear him sigh in disappointment and again I have him on my lap.

"There is no." He pouts and without thinking twice, I attract him so that our mouths come together again. This time the kiss turns aggressive, his hands attend to my erection while I hurry to unbutton his pants and slide the zipper. Now we were both pleasing each other. Tony was going at a slow pace and I was at a faster pace.

"Stephen..." He groaned my name above my lips and a swift current ran down my spine.

"Tony." It's the first time we've ever called each other by our first names, and frankly it feels good to do so.

"Please put it in me." Fuck. I've heard that many times, but coming from him it's infinitely better. "I took the test a while ago and I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone since my last relationship."

"I'm clean too. But that's not the problem."

"Then?"

"As much as I'm horny, I don't want a child running around my legs." I tilt a smile.

Understanding lights up the chestnut's face.

"Oh, it's true." He is embarrassed and suddenly a desire to hug him hits me. But, I resist the urge.

Hugs in the middle of sex are for couples, not for casual sex.

"I doubt very much that we will last until we get to your house." He manifests, seeing like our members were hard and covered in pre-cum. "We can do something else though. Because I'm not going to stay hard for the rest of the ride."

Interesting. He has blurted out those words mischievously and boastfully. I have a hunch that Tony is very daring in sex.

"You seem desperate, Tony." I say slyly.

"I'm not the only one." He holds my erection, masturbating me and with the other hand imprisons the most sensitive area. I clench my teeth, experiencing the small waves of pleasure that the Omega gives me. He is good at this. "Desperate to get into my shameless hole, Alpha?"

No matter the situation, Stark will always want to have the last word.

"Take off your pants. If I can't fuck your shameless hole with my cock, I'll fuck you with my tongue."

The idea of oral sex has excited him too much because he quickly separates from me to take off his pants, boxer shorts and shoes. As that happens, I roll the seat back and pull the clothes down to my knees.

I lean back and simultaneously the brunette straddles me. However, Tony continues to amaze me and in just a few seconds we are in the 69 position. I'm taller than Anthony, so he pumps my cock with the help of the pre-cum. However, the difference in height does not stop the brunette and he manages to put the glans in his mouth. I bellow a hoarse groan, feeling immeasurable heat fill every part of my anatomy.

_Sir, I just want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to receive a blowjob from this divine Omega with a spectacular ass._

I grip the glutes, fascinated by how smooth the skin is. Then I push my finger into the slit and groan at the natural lube that has soaked into her hole. Anthony makes erotic sounds and immediately I press my index finger against the soaked hole; sliding it up and down. Busy sucking on the head of my cock, Tony wiggles his hips a bit, and then I insert a phalanx into his small hole. The inside of him is warm and tight, being inside him will be fucking amazing.

Tony's tongue entertains my glans while his right hand takes care of the shaft of my penis. Stark's mouth is not only used to argue with me, no, that mouth was created to provide good blowjobs.

I remove my finger to bring Tony's generous butt closer to my face. I spread the silky buttocks and, like the shameless teenager that I am, I lick the tight hole. I smile victoriously at the low, harsh, excited scream the Omega has let out. I continue to lick his hole, without any displeasure. I enjoy tasting his fluids, the idea emerging in me that Tony eats sweet foods all the time because his lubricant tastes good.

The brunette manages to get a few more inches of my long cock and hot air collides with the glans. I squeeze his buttocks and as a reward for increasing my libido level, I direct my hand to hold his penis and shake it slowly. Stark shudders, sucking harder and pumping my erection fast.

I have the impression that this is a challenge for whoever manages to make the other ejaculate first.

I increase the rate of the pumping and Tony does the same. I want this man to disarm first, so I suddenly replace my tongue with two fingers. The Omega vehemently cries out for the abrupt intrusion of my fingers into his wet passage. My hand moves quickly and my fingers are completely swallowed by that little hole. Tony takes a few seconds to moan consecutively at how my fingers were fucking him and then he goes back to his task of sucking my cock; squeezing my balls and skating the tip of his tongue over the meatus.

We both go through a whirlwind of ecstasy. No one gives his arm to twist and I clench my jaw as the waves of pleasure rushed over me. Lewd sounds were heard and our hormones penetrated our noses.

Finally, the Omega ejaculates first and I follow after a few seconds.

We rest for a short time until the brunette moves away from me to sit in the passenger seat, proceeding to put on his pants and underwear. I imitated his action and later adjusted the seat. Tony turns on the air conditioner and for a moment disappointment absorbs me, thinking that Tony might back down and no longer want to sleep with me.

"He starts the car and we hurry to your house." Sir, once again I thank you. "We were lucky that no police showed up and caught us in the act."

I laugh out loud.

"What is so funny?" He narrows his cute caramel eyes.

"You say that when we already had our orgasm." He smirks and I move closer to warmly kiss his cherry lips.

The kiss ends and my heterochromatic orbs merge with Anthony's hazel orbs. The tension reappears and I give him a careless kiss before starting the engine and continuing on the drive home.

This Omega will be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in first person in a long time and I'm rusty. Hope you liked it!


End file.
